


Kinktober Day 19 - Edging

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Day 19 of Kinktober - Edging
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948963
Kudos: 24
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 19 - Edging

Leo was spread out on the bed, his cock flushed and leaking on his belly and bound with a ring to keep him from coming too soon. Emir sat on his thighs, grinning down at him as he ran a finger over the underside of the sensitive organ. The soft scrape of a nail on his cock made him thrust up and whine when Emir pulled away.

“Not yet,” he was scolded. He shuddered as the vibrator turned back on, his legs turning to jelly. It was dragged over his aching balls, up his shaft, and rubbed just under the head in tight, merciless circles.

“P-please,” he shuddered. “Please, please, please. Hahh, fuck.” More precum drooled onto his belly and he keened as his body started to tremble with the threat of orgasm once again. He choked out a warning and the vibe was pulled away again. Leo panted as he was jerked away from the edge.

Emir tutted at him with a playful glint in his eye. This was the fourth time he’d been denied and as painful as it was, he was loving every second. His oversensitive cock twitched every time Emir so much as looked at it. His muscles were coiled tight, the heat in his belly burning hotter each time he was denied. He tugged at the handcuffs holding him to the bed in frustration.

“Aww, does my sweet little boy want to cum? Wanna cum all over yourself?” Leo nodded eagerly. Emir smirked and leaned in. “Not yet,” he whispered. His hand encircled his own hard length, jerking himself off on top of Leo. He put on a show for him with high, breathy moans and desperate movements, thrusting up into his grip as he watched Leo’s brain turn to mush under him.

Emir hummed and took pity on the poor writhing man under him. He pushed their cocks together, using the growing puddle of precum as lube to stroke them together. Leo nearly came from just having Emir pressed up against him. His thighs tensed up as everything quickly became too much. He tossed his head side to side when the pace increased. He dangled on the precipice, tears forming in his eyes.

“E-ahh, Emir! Emir, I’m close, please,” he sobbed. Then the sensation was gone and he was left fucking up into empty air as Emir pulled away. He could cry,  _ was _ crying as he went limp on the bed once more.

“Shh, baby, almost there,” Emir reassured him. He grabbed the bottle of lube on the bedside table and poured some onto his fingers. “You’re gonna come in me, but not til I say so.” He began to work himself open on two fingers. Leo watched with a slack jaw, already imagining sinking into that tight heat. He moaned and his cock gave a miserable twitch at the thought.

Finally, mercifully, Emir pulled his fingers out and spread lube over his aching cock. He couldn’t contain the desperate noises that left his mouth as he was engulfed in Emir’s slick, hot ass. It was nearly impossible to keep from coming when his boyfriend clenched around him.

“Nnh, good boy. I’ll give you the vibe once I cum.” Leo didn’t think he’d need it but he certainly wouldn’t complain. Emir started to bounce eagerly on his cock, his own slapping against his belly each time he dropped down and took him to the root. He felt amazing, heavenly,  _ divine _ fucking himself on Leo’s cock. Leo’s head fell back as he was brought to the edge and kept there by the damn ring. Emir was already close and once he got the right angle, it didn’t take long to splatter Leo’s chest with his release, his ass tightening with each wave of pleasure. Leo whimpered and jerked his hips up with a desperate “please.”

“Your turn, baby,” he huffed and he slid off to pull the cock ring off. He sat back down and pressed the vibrator to the base of Leo’s cock. The moment it turned on he was blinded by his orgasm. He fucked up into Emir’s ass, finally getting the relief he’d been begging for hours. He went slack and Emir pulled off with a happy hum.

“Thank you, thank you,” he mumbled as Emir got to work unlocking the cuffs and cleaning him up. He was tucked in soon after, curled up under Emir’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya there'd be more porn in the next one :).


End file.
